


Sai — con te mi sento a casa

by Shireith



Series: Writober 2019 [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: 01. Lenzuola —«Non mi sembra che finora tu ti sia lamentata,china.»02. Triangolo amoroso —Erano solo colleghe, loro due, e Nadine non era gelosa – per niente.





	1. Lenzuola

«Non era esattamente questa la mia concezione di _serata tranquilla_.»

«Non mi sembra che finora tu ti sia lamentata, _china_.»

Seppur avesse appena alzato gli occhi al cielo, il corpo di Nadine non si mosse di un centimetro; a dimostrazione che Chloe aveva appena detto il vero, rimase ferma in quella posizione, lasciando che l’altra donna, pigramente adagiata su di lei in una posizione non esattamente comoda, le carezzasse distrattamente un fianco.

Pioveva, fuori. Entrambe sapevano come sarebbe terminata la serata, sapevano quale tipo di attività avrebbe sostituito il dolce sollazzare sul letto della camera d’hotel che avevano prenotato la mattina stessa. Ma la notte era tanto fredda quanto lunga, e pertanto nessuna delle due aveva fretta di concludere. Almeno non finché, senza alcun preavviso, Chloé non scostò bruscamente il libro su cui erano posati gli occhi di Nadine; l’oggetto cadde a terra richiudendosi su se stesso, ma il rumore venne attutito dalla presenza della moquette.

«Lo stavo leggendo, quello», protestò Nadine, senza tuttavia mostrare nessun segno di reticenza quando la compagna iniziò a distribuire una serie di caldi baci sulle sue spalle nude. Non sembrava avere fretta, Chloe, ma Nadine ebbe la netta impressione che, presto, le lenzuola nuove di quella camera d’hotel sarebbero state finalmente inaugurate. E, a lei, la cosa non dispiaceva – _affatto_.


	2. Triangolo amoroso

Con la coda dell’occhio, Nadine osservò la donna che si era appena presentata al bancone – era giovane, non doveva avere più dei suoi anni, e portava i capelli biondi raccolti in uno chignon. Non indossava trucco né abiti particolari, eppure Nadine non poté fare a meno di pensare che si trattasse di una donna estremamente affascinante.

La vide puntellarsi appena sulle punte dei piedi, sporgersi oltre il bancone e sussurrare al cameriere di portare due cocktail al tavolo che aveva appena indicato. Incuriosita, Nadine fece viaggiare lo sguardo fino al suddetto tavolo, riconoscendo subito il volto di Chloe. Tornò, infine, a sorseggiare il suo drink, gli occhi puntati al di là del bancone, annunciando a se stessa che la faccenda non le interessava minimamente, perché qualunque donna ritenesse Chloe Frazer degna di attenzioni particolari era la ad agire di conseguenza.

Erano solo colleghe, loro due, e Nadine non era gelosa – per niente.


End file.
